


mercy - one shot

by killvmiel



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, I'm sorry for this, M/M, One Shot, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Short One Shot, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, karasuno first years, the first years are supportive, tsukishima kei is a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killvmiel/pseuds/killvmiel
Summary: After a crushing rejection from his best friend, Yamaguchi finds himself being comforted by his fellow first years.// tw for slurs
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 69





	mercy - one shot

**Author's Note:**

> i really have no fucking idea how to use ao3, and this is the very first fic i've ever finished, so bear with me '_'  
> i don't even have a beta lmao  
> the Karasuno first years and asshole tsukishima have a special place in my heart, and i just wanted to write something where yamaguchi is getting the support and love he deserves.. hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> perhaps i will make a part 2 if i feel like it

“Tsukki? I... I need to tell you something,”  
The lift of the chin, a flash of the glasses.  
“Tell away, Yamaguchi.”  
Tadashi swallowed, stopped walking, and mustered up every ounce of courage he had in his entire being.  
“Tsukki,” he repeated, stupidly. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but I... like you,” Tadashi paused, feeling like he was up to serve in the tensest of matches, except this was much worse, more real. He stared at Tsukishima’s back in front of him like it was the looming obstacle of the volleyball net, and told himself to breathe.  
“I have feelings for you. I’ve had them for a while.” His words rang out on the empty street, sounding desperate, a plea resounding off the pavement. “It’s okay if-  
“Enough.” Tsukishima’s expression was unreadable as he looked over his shoulder.  
Tadashi’s carefully built-up courage crumbled. He clenched his fists at his sides, nails biting into his palms. Well, what did you expect to happen?  
“Tsukki..” he reached out to his friend, hoping to at least see his full face before Tsukishima walked away.  
Tsukishima shoved him hard, and Tadashi felt something inside him shatter before his palms scraped against pavement. He was in sixth grade again, at the mercy of his bullies.  
And then a whisper, so quiet, that later, Yamaguchi wished he hadn’t heard it at all.  
“Faggot.”  
He fled, palms stinging, baseless courage gone.  
————  
“Did he... really say that to you?”  
Tadashi nodded, feeling hollow. The faces around him looked identical; mouths tight and eyebrows furrowed in concern.  
Hinata and Kageyama had cornered him after practice to demand why he and Tsukishima weren’t talking. Well, it was mostly Hinata; Kageyama just loomed at his side, staring accusingly. Yachi had joined them later, and now the first years were sitting in an empty classroom, listening as Yamaguchi recounted the night before.  
“And then I ran away. And we haven’t talked since.”  
Yachi had tears in her eyes. Hinata looked at the floor. Kageyama set his milk carton down.  
His teammates all spoke at once.  
“I’m so sorry, Yamaguchi,” Yachi, softly.  
“I can’t believe it,” Kageyama, angrily.  
“What an unbelievable jerk!!” Hinata, loudly.  
Tadashi just sighed. As much as he wanted to ignore it, he was really hurt.  
To his surprise, Kageyama filled the silence that followed.  
“Something similar.. happened to my older sister,” the setter murmured, hesitantly. “She was really upset. But the guy at least rejected her nicely. I... can’t imagine how you’re feeling, Yamaguchi,”  
Everyone was clearly taken aback by Kageyama’s surprising sympathy.  
“Wow Kageyama-kun, that was surprisingly... empathetic of you,” Hinata muttered.  
“I can be empathetic, dumbass,” Kageyama snapped.  
“It shouldn’t matter that you’re both guys,” Hinata exclaimed. “He’s your friend, and he shouldn’t treat you like that!! You shouldn’t treat anyone like that!! What a mega jerk!” He waved his short arms around wildly.  
Tadashi smiled wanly at Hinata’s indignation. He felt so empty.  
Yachi reached over and took his hand, hesitant but reassuring. “Yamaguchi-san. Thank you for telling us. This can’t be easy at all. You- you have all the right to feel hurt! Tsukishima doesn’t deserve you anyways!” Yachi bellowed, cheeks flushed with angry sympathy.  
Yamaguchi felt crushed. But somehow, squeezing Yachi’s hand in his, feeling Hinata’s sure hand on his knee, and looking at Kageyama’s concerned face, he felt a sliver of warmth.  
“Thank you, guys. Thank you for... actually caring about my feelings.” Yamaguchi’s eyes filled, he’d been holding back his tears for far too long.  
His teammates wrapped their arms around Tadashi as he quietly sobbed.


End file.
